1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding knife, and more particularly to a folding knife with laser indicator. The laser indicator is pivotally mounted between a pair of cases and may be easily turned out of the cases for replacement of new cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a folding knife usually includes a pair of cases and a blade which may be received between the cases or be pivotally turned out of the cases for use.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,256 granted to the applicant, a knife with lighting fixture is disclosed. The knife mainly consists of a pair of cases, a pivotally turnable knife, and a pivotally turnable supporting plate. The supporting plate has a cell, a bulb, and a push button supported thereon. The push button is slightly projected from one of the case so that a depression of it may lighten the bulb to shine toward the knife for convenient use in a dark place. The supporting plate may be easily turned out of the cases for mounting a new cell and/or a new bulb when necessary.
The lighting fixture in the knife disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,256 is designed to include cells which are horizontally positioned and therefore, only limited numbers of cell can be loaded in the supporting plate to lighten only a small bulb. That is, such design can not supply sufficient power for a laser diode to emit a light beam.
Moreover, since the bulb of the knife disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,256 has two pole pins separately extend to connect to the positive and the negative poles of the cell, it is necessary to remove the bulb along with the cell from the supporting plate when changing the cell. However, the elongated and narrow groove receiving the two pole pins of the bulb makes this operation very inconvenient. And, since the push button is disposed in the cases and on the cell seat of the supporting plate, it will more or less hinder the pull or push of the supporting plate from or into the cases.